


Growing Up

by Jae_Deezy



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: College, Family, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_Deezy/pseuds/Jae_Deezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were just kids when we first "dated." I liked him because I saw something in him that was different. He liked me because I was the only one who saw something in him and was the only one who actually liked him. We grew apart soon after but apparently our love didn't. It's college now and I don't know whether to stay with him or leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Small World

"Bart, what do you think I should do?" I asked my older brother. "Go to Harvard or to Yale?"

"I don't know, Lise. Just pick one."

Bart didn't seems as excited about this as I did. 

"Maggie?" I looked at my younger sister.

"Do what you think is right Lisa," Maggie says with a smile. I smile back set down the Yale letter.

"Harvard it is."

It was safe to say my brother, sister, and I grew up pretty well. Bart still wasn't school smart but he was a little wiser than before. Maggie sang more than she talked. And me? Well, I did what everyone expected me to. Graduate high school and go to college. I still didn't grow to have many friends. Well, if you wanna count Milhouse then that's one. Oh! And Bart and Maggie. But that's about everyone I talked to. I did talk to Nelson. Nelson. I haven't heard that name in a while. He moved away after 10th grade with him mom. Something about a business trip? I don't know. All I know is that he's gone and I haven't seen him since. Did I miss him? Of course I did! He was my first crush. My first kiss. My first... Love. 

"So Lisa, Milhouse wanted to know if you wanted to go to his graduation party this Saturday?" Bart asked.

"I don't know. Parties aren't kinda my thing," I said.

"Come on, Lise! Its for Milhouse. I know it'll mean a lot to him if you came."

I sighed. Bart was right. Like me, Milhouse didn't have many friends but Bart and I.

"Fine. I'll go. It's just gonna be the three of us anyways," I said. 

"Not really," Bart says. I give him a look. "Milhouse said his dad was paying people to come."

I groaned.

"I don't wanna be there if there are people there."

"Lisa. It's a party. There has to be people."

"I change my mind, I'm not going."

Bart was now the one to give me a look.

"You're going and that's final. We're Milhouse's only real friends. We have to go."

"Fine. But you have to be with me the whole time, Bart."

"Fine. Just be there okay?" Bart said. I nodded.

* * *

 

"This is so exciting!" My mom claps. "Your first party!"

"Mom! Please act mature about this. I don't even wanna go to this stupid party anyways," I tell her.

"Aw, come on Lise. It'll be fun! I remember when I used to party at your age. That's how I met your father."

I gave a loud sigh. Everything reminded my mom of when she was my age. My first party, my first kiss, my first cake. I love my mom, don't get me wrong. But she could be, irritating. 

As she babbled about her first party, I looked outside of the car window. Then, something caught my eye. It was someone who looked exactly like, Nelson. 

I gasped and jumped in my seat.

"I know right," my mom said probably thinking I was talking about her.

"Yea,"I laughed nervously. I looked back out the window. He was gone.  _D'oh!_

My mom bought me a dress and my dad agreed to do my hair.

I wasn't really looking forward to the party. Why would I wanna third wheel around my brother the whole time? Maybe I'll leave early.

 

Saturday came early and I was getting ready for the party.

"Lise we leave in-" Bart stopped when he saw my. "You look nice."

"Thanks," I blushed. "You really think so?"

Bart nodded. We had grown close over the years. Bart was still a big prankster and pulled a quarter of his pranks on me. But, we don't fight and we stick together more.

We made it to the party and it was a lot more people than I expected.

"Wow, Milhouse. You're dad really did invite a lot of people," I said. "It's like the whole town is here. Dad?"

"Hey honey!" My dad says from the food bar.

"What are you doing here?"

"Free food. Oh, and everyone was invited."

_"Milhouse's dad really did invite the whole town,"_ I thought.

"Oh look, it's Lisa!" Sherry pointed me out to her twin sister."Look at her! She thinks she's soo cute!" Terry said. My eyes watered.  _Where is Bart?_

"Bart!" I called, turning on my heels. I saw him over by Milhouse. "Bart thank goodness I found you!"

"Why? What happened?" Bart asked.

"It was awful," I cried. "The twins were making fun of me and-"

"Bart, come check this out!" Milhouse yelled.

"Sorry, got to go Lise. Tell me later, okay?"

I sniffed.

"But Bart-" Bart walked off with Milhouse. I ran to an empty area and cried.

"Lisa?" Asked a familiar voice.

_Could it be? After so long he finally came back?_


	2. Gotta Tell 'Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nelson Muntz? Back again? After all those years of him being gone he's finally back.

"Nelson?" 

Nelson helped me up and handed me a tissue.

"I don't think you should be crying," Nelson said. "You look too beautiful to cry."

I cracked a small smile.

"Thanks. When did you get back?"

"Yesterday. I missed a certain someone and decided to come back to see them before it was too late."

My heart sank. 

"Oh," I said a little disappointed.

"You wouldn't care to know where she is, would you?"

"Can I see a picture? I might know."

Nelson pulled out his phone and turned it to me. His camera was on, facing me. My cheeks burned with a bright crimson.

"Oh, I think she left a while ago," I said, playing along.

"Dang. I was really looking forward to seeing her. Do you know when she'll get back."

"Tomorrow at 12."

"Oh, so are you asking me out on a date?" Nelson asked with a slick smirk.

"Maybe. If you want to though."

"I'd love to," He answered and I smiled wider.

"Okay then. Pick me up at my house?"

"Yea. That's fine," He says. He pulls me into a hug which catches me off guard. I hug back and hold him close.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I tell him, letting go and walking away. He waves, walking in his own path.

I get back to the party where Bart looked frantic.

"Lise, where ya been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"Sorry Bart. I, uh, ran into someone."

"Were you crying?" He asked. My make up must've been smeared.

"Uh, yea. But I'm fine now."

"if you want, we can go home."

I nodded.

Bart drove us home, saying goodbye to Milhouse on the way.

Once we got home, Maggie was up in her room writing a song. 

"Mags, can you help me with my dress?" I asked. She nods, hopping off her bed and coming over to my room.

"How was the party?" She asked, unzipping my dress.

"It was okay. The twins were being their normal rude selves," I paused in my sentence, thinking on whether or not to tell Maggie about Nelson. I sighed, knowing if it was Maggie, I'd want her to tell me about something like that. "I saw Nelson."

She gasped.

"Muntz? I thought he and his mom moved."

"They did. But he came back to see me."

"Did you tell me him you were moving out of Spring Field by then end of the summer?"

I gasped. I completely forgot.

"N-no."

"Come on, Lisa. You gotta tell him."

"I will, I will," I assure her. 

"Please do Lise. I would suck for you to get attached again and then have to leave him."

I nodded. My little sister was right. I had to tell him.

* * *

 

The next morning, Nelson was at my house by 12, ready for our mini brunch date.

"Hey," He says as I get in his car. "You look great."

I giggled.

"Thank you. You look quite nice yourself."

He took me to a small resturant that was quiet and played soft jazz.

"So, how's everything been going?" I asked.

"Fine. My mom passed away a while ago."

I gasped.

"Oh my god! Nelson, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. STDs. It was bound to happen eventually."

I nodded. That was true too.

"What about you Ms. Lisa? How's the family?"

"Fine. Maggie says hi."

"How is she now that you mention it."

"She's good. She's a singer now. Really talented too."

"Oh nice. How's Bart?"

"He's good. He got a scholarship for Arts." 

"Wow! Bart go to college? That's something you'd never expect," Nelson said.

I laughed,

"Yep."

"And what about you? Any men in your life?"

"Oh no! If you wanna count my dad. But no boyfriends in this girls basket."

Nelson chuckled.

"But enough about me and my family," I said, "How about you?"

"Well, I moved to North Carolina. I became a mechanic and got big bucks."

"Do you plan on moving back?"

Nelson shrugged.

"I'm just following where life takes me now."

I nodded.

We ended our date on a good note. It was fun and I was happy to spend time with Nelson.

I kissed him on the cheek as he dropped me off at home.

"Hey, wait!" He yells before I get into my house. "I never got your number."

I sprinted back and typed my number in his phone.

"I'll text you then," He says.

"I'd like that," I tell him.

I finally get inside and see my sister sitting on the steps.

"How was your date?" She asked petting Santa's little helper.

"It was good," I reply with a smile.

"Did you tell him about you moving?"

My smile fades. 

"Shoot! I didn't!"

"Lisa!"

"I know Maggie, I'm sorry. I forgot. Just spending time with him, I didn't want to start with a bad note."

Maggie sighed.

"You gotta tell him soon Lisa."

I nodded.

"I will."


	3. Him?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might've been happy Nelson was back, but one person wasn't too keen on his reapperance.

A girly giggle escaped my lips as I read a text from Nelson. Replying back, Bart gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked, looking up. 

"You're happier than normal. What's going on, Lise?"

"Oh nothing. Just texting."

"That's also weird. You  _never_ text anyone."

I rolled my eyes. My phone chimed and I giggled again, replying back.

"It's a boy, isn't it?" Bart questions. I quickly look up. "It is! Uh oh! Lisa's gotta boyfriend!"

"Bart be real!" I snapped. "I don't have a boyfriend. He's just a guy I'm really interested in."

"Who is he? Do I know him? Why haven't I heard about him?" Bart's questions were slowly irritating me.

"Chill out, okay? Yes, you do know him and I didn't tell you because it just isn't your business."

Bark gasped and put his hand on his chest.

"I'm hurt, Lise. I thought we tell each other everything."

I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"We do. It's just... I didn't wanna tell you this."

"You didn't tell Bart about him?" Maggie asks.

"Maggie knows?!" Bart seemed dumbfounded. "I can't believe you told Maggie but not me."

"Bart I was gonna tell you, but-"

"After all we've been through," Bart looked away, acting as if he was hurt. "I can't even look at you."

I laughed,

"Okay Bart, I'll tell you."

"Goodie!"

"It's-" A knock on the door interrupted me. "It's him!"

I dashed to the door, pushing everyone out my way. My mom was gonna answer it but I quickly shoved her aside.

"Hey!" She yells, getting off the floor. I opened the door and a huge smile spread across my face.

"Hi Nelson!" I greeted. I let him in and Bart gasped.

"You were all girly giggly about, mhpp!" Maggie covered Bart's mouth before he could say anything else.

"What is he-"

"Don't worry about it. Mom, you remember Nelson, right?"

"Of course I do! It's a pleasure to see you again, Nelson," My mother shook Nelson's hand. "How's everything been?"

"Good, and you?"

As Nelson talked to my mom, Bart pulled me aside.

"What did you do to Nelson? He's never polite!"

" _I_ didn't do anything. People change you know," I shot. "Plus I like him this way. He's kinder than before."

"Well it's weird!"

"Bart be nice! I don't wanna go through this with you!"

"Lise!" Nelson called.

"Coming!" I call. "Say something to Nelson and it's your skateboard, got it?!"

Bart raised his hands in defeat. 

"Fine!"

I walked to Nelson and he gave a smile.

"Bart."

"Nelson."

"How's everything? Heard you're going to college."

"Oh so you tell him about me but you don't tell me about him," Bart says. 

"Bart, Santa's little helper has your skateboard again!" Maggie yells.

"Ugh, dumb dog!" Bart runs to Santa's little helper.

"Hey Mags, long time no see. Do you remember me?" Nelson asked.

"Yea, of course I do. I might have been a baby but I wasn't a normal baby."

"That's for sure. What's been going on?"

"Nothing. You know, just chillin with Lisa. Oh has she told you," Maggie gave Lisa a look and Lisa knew where she was going.

"Told me wha-"

"Who the hell is that?" Homer questions coming downstairs. "Is that Nelson? Man it's been a while, how's your mom? What am I kidding she's dead!"

"Homer!" Marge yells.

"We should get going," Lisa says shoving Nelson out the door. "Don't want to be late for our movie."

"Have fun you two!" Mom yells before going back to scolding my dad.

Nelson and I walk to his car before someone yells.

"NOO!!"

I look over and see Milhouse on his knees cursing to the sky.

"Milhouse? What are you doing here?" I asked. 

"I wanted to ask you out but I see  _someone_ beat me to it!" Milhouse yells.

"He's still running after you?" Nelson asks. I nod,

"Milhouse, now's not the time. Nelson and I are going to be late."

"I thought you left! Why are you back? To steal Lisa from me?" Milhouse and starting to get in Nelson's face. I pushed him back,

"Milhouse, that's enough! Nelson did nothing wrong!"

"Nothing yet. Lisa, you know he's no good for you!"

"And how do you know that? Because he bullied you when we were kids?"

Milhouse looked down and said,

"Yea."

"Everyone bullied you when we were kids, Milhouse. Even Bart. Nelson has changed and he's a good person. You don't know him like I do."

Nelson smiled.

"Now," I continue, "We're going to be late for our movie."

I pull Nelson to the car and we get in, leaving.

"I won't stop fighting until I have you Lisa Simpson!" Milhouse yells as we drive away.

"Is he always like that?" Nelson asked.

"No. Well, kind've. He's only like that when I'm with a guy."

Nelson chuckled. He took me to the movies to see _The Theory of Everything_ which made me shed a few tears. Afterwards, we stopped at Moe's since Nelson wanted a beer.

"Nelson Muntz," Moe greets. "Haven't seen you since your mom brought you in here years ago. How's it been?"

"Good," Nelson replies. "Just out in about with my lady."

I blushed and Moe looked over at me.

"Hey Lisa. You want the usual?"

"You come here?" Nelson asks.

I nodded,

"Dad, Bart, and I come here all the time."

Moe slid us two beers and I chugged mine down.

"You really have changed, Lisa."

"You did too. You weren't  _this_ polite when we kids."

Nelson lifted his glass.

"To beautiful changes!"

I clink his glass,

"To beautiful changes!"


End file.
